Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness
Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness is a new television show that is in development for Nickelodeon. It is due to air, according to writer Peter Hastings, sometime in December 2010 or January 2011.ActorsReporter.com - Voiceover Session with James Hong and Peter Hastings Summary Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness tells the continuing adventures of Po the Panda as he trains, protects, fights, teaches, learns, stumbles, talks too much, and geeks out as the newest hero in the Valley of Peace. Now living in the barracks with the Furious Five, Po will have to take on his many new responsibilities, his many new adversaries, and his many old pounds in the continuing education and adventures of the Dragon Warrior. And kick some serious 'boo-tay'. Yeah, that goes without saying. For being the Dragon Warrior is not a destination, it’s a journey. Unfortunately for Po, most of that journey is uphill.Nickelodeon Animation Studios Progress Twenty-six episodesActorsReporter.com - voiceover Session with James Hong and Peter Hastings have currently been ordered and will be made at using the same computer-generated process as the film, featuring Po in the lead role. The episode titles and plots have yet to be announced. However, an observer visited the recording studio for the series and later blogged that it seemed like the episodes are not written solely for comedic value, but instead have a story-based plot similar to the film.Severin's Sketch Blog - Kung Fu Panda Recording There is also a soundtrack in development for the series. The score is being done by The Track TeamTheTrackTeam.com - News, who are known to have also done the music for Avatar: The Last Airbender.Wikipedia - Jeremy Zuckerman Some of the progress of the show previewed at the in 2010, featuring fully voiced-over scenes from animated storyboards and finished animation (2D "dream sequence" animation and 3D CGI animation); in addition, the preview displayed the show's completed main title sequence, including the show's new theme song featuring Po as the lead singer. In one of the CGI-animated scenes, Po must do five pull-ups before he and the Furious Five can have lunch; Tigress, Crane, and Monkey help Po as he struggles to accomplish this task. In another scene, Po finds something that looks like a small pair of and destroys the kitchen with them; Tigress then appears shortly after and announces that she is looking for a small metal chain that's normally attached to her vest, and stops as she sees the destruction Po has made with the "nunchucks". Cast Most of the new cast in the series have been revealedIMDB.com - Kung fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: *Mick Wingert will voice Po *Fred Tatasciore will voice Master Shifu *Kari Wahlgren will voice Master Tigress *James Sie will voice Master Monkey *Amir Talai will voice Master Crane *Kate Higgins will voice Master Viper *Max Koch will reprise his role as Master Mantis from Secrets of the Furious Five *James Hong will continue his role as Mr. Ping *Wallace Shawn will voice Taotie *Simon Helberg will voice Bian Zao *John DiMaggio will voice Fung *Stephen Root will voice Junjie *Wayne Knight will voice Jong *Lauren Tom will voice Bai Li *Diedrich Bader will voice Hundun *Kevin Michael Richardson will voice Temutai *John Kassir will voice Sai So *Toby Huss will voice Mr. Yeung *Maria Bamford will voice Chen *Jim Ward will voice Kwan *Amy Hill will voice Mrs. Gow *Peter Hastings will voice Apple Cart Duck *Lynn Milgrim will voice Scorpion Trivia *This will be Nickelodeon's second DreamWorks deal, the first being The Penguins of Madagascar. However, unlike The Penguins of Madagascar, the show will be an action-comedy. Gallery Official_Legends_of_Awsomeness_Logo.jpg|Official logo 102_5083.JPG|Tigress 102_5092.JPG|Po 102_5087.JPG|Po doing five pull ups References Category:TV Series